


the peeling

by hiddenvalleyranch



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Other, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddenvalleyranch/pseuds/hiddenvalleyranch
Summary: non est qui recogitet in corde ex animo.





	the peeling

he sees the metal

_**use it** _

the rust

**_it makes it more desirable_ **

the adrenaline goes through his head thinking about it

**_it's okay. no one cares anyway._ **

 

he needs it.

**_now._   
**

not sooner.

not later.

_**NOW.** _

 

he later bathes in his guilt.

_**you're an idiot.** _

why does he do this to himself?

he hates it 

 

(he  _loves_ it)

 

\----

brendon knocks on the door.

no answer.

he knocks harder.

"are you okay in there?''

no reply.

he bangs on the door.

"tyler, answer me! are you okay?!"

brendon uses all of his weight to open the door.

the door opens.

he cries, he falls to his knees, he tries to wake him up.

he's not waking up.

 

he gets blood on him.

_tyler's blood._

 

"hey what's happeni-"

josh collapses.

\----

apprendre à aimer. _montre le_


End file.
